Magenta Stripes
by Pen Name for you
Summary: So she died. Aren't people supposed to stay dead after death? Now she's flung to an era she doesn't know anything about and is stuck with this green chicken head. And.. what? Lord Sesshomaru? All she knew was that she is not in her own era anymore... (Summary sucks, story's better, pinky promise) SesshxOC
1. Where am I?

Where am I?

It was obvious what she had to do, she had only one choice, to jump or to be killed… With a big leap she jumped into the dark abyss, knowing that it was probably just another dead end, and that she would fall to her death… All she did was fall, flailing her arms and legs and unable to defy gravity…

_Ring…._

I jolted up, my alarm was ringing by my bedside table. _So it was another dream…_  
I felt icky from the sweat that I perspired after my nightmare, it wasn't the first time I've had this dream.

Quickly, noticing the time, I jumped up and ran to the toilet to brush my teeth. My dad was already awake, sitting at the table sipping is black coffee.

"Late again?" he asked without even turning his head.  
"Just a few minutes lagging, I should be fine…" I yelled through to hallway with a toothbrush in my mouth. Foam was dripping and time was ticking.

"Five… four… two more minutes left…" I mumbled as I frantically threw things into my backpack.

Dad flipped his newspaper back to the front page and started to fold it back up. "Sure you don't need a ride?" he offered again, this time looking a little bemused at my panicked look. I hated it when he looked bemused.

"No." I spit through my teeth, trying hard not to want to punch him in the face. "Will you stop leering at me and start showing some encouragement and support instead?"

"I am offering you a ride, honey…" He taunted, with his eyebrow raised.

"No. I refuse to look like some silly girl who couldn't wake up and had to have her father babysit her to school." I growled while slipping on my shoes. _Great, more taunting._

"If you say so…" he shrugged and strolled out the door in his fancy suit and shiny shoes. "Just saying that if you need to…"

"NO!" I shouted, beating him to the door and slipping out quick enough so he couldn't taunt me anymore.

_Sheesh, what a mature father… _

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. No wonder my mother wanted a divorce, obviously his attitude must have forced her to pick a better husband.

I was running to the bus stop, the people were slowly inching forward to get on the already packed bus.

_Damn, I have to run._

I ran quickly to the alleyway where there was a shortcut that led to the hill near my school. As long as I could reach the back gates before 7:50…

My schoolbag swung behind me, making me look even more idiotic than I already did. The gate was right ahead across the street, and I dashed as quick as possible to reach the other side when a car came from my left and sent me flying five feet away.

All I could hear was my own heartbeat and the blood pumping to my brain. I felt hot liquid gush out from my nose and my mouth. Slowly I drifted into the darkness…

Rustling leafs and the warm sun.

The light breeze and the sound of birds chirping.

_This is so surreal. Do they play these type of soundtracks now in hospitals to make the patients go insane?_

I tried to open my eyes, but the lids felt as though they weighed a ton. My limbs were sore, but I would move a bit. I tried to shift my body weight to the right, since my left side was aching more. _Makes sense since the car hit me on the left…_

I tried to push myself up, and then something hit me.

_Grass…?_

I opened my eyes, and was stunned by the greenery. No cement walls, no drab white clothes, no bed, and no flowers. Just green grass, green leaves, bright flowers and birds flying from one tree to another.

_Where am I..? _

I looked at myself, clothes were still intact though kind of torn, and my torso wasn't even scratched by the car.

_What is happening to me? Am I dead? In heaven? _

I cautiously picked myself up and stood up straight. At least everything was in normal proportion, not like Alice when she got to wonderland…

Suddenly the bush behind me rustled, the leaves shook a bit and a green head poked out.

Without hesitation I let out a sharp scream.

"Quiet you silly human! Quiet I say!" said the green chicken head with a commanding tone.

"You can talk?" I squeaked, still shocked from the fact that it didn't look like any human.

"Of course I can! What else do you expect? Any normal demon would be able to talk, and especially me, being Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted servant!" he.. or she huffed.

I quickly recovered from the shocking discovery of this ugly chicken, I knew I had to find a way out of her, and fast.

"Ok, so we can communicate. Where am I?" _I have to know where I am at leaset to make a phone call right…?_

"Insolent human! We are in the woods of Inuyasha! Do you not know where you are when you visit a place? And look at your garments! Most unsuitable! Slashes here and there, you child!" he croaked and jabbered on.

I rolled my eyes, he sounded like my grandmother for godssake.

"I was in a car accident. Do you know where I can get a phone?" I asked, hoping that he would stop his long monologue on my clothing.

"Huh? Phone? What do you mean foam?" he scratched his "head" and waved his weird staff around. "I don't understand a word you're saying! Are you well or did you hit your head?!"

"I supposed I did hit my head then…"I murmured.

_Whatever place this is, I'm not in the modern world anymore…_

"Jaken-sama! Look what I found," a girl in a orange kimono dashed out from the bushes and waved something in the air. "It took me some time to catch it, but the fire was easy to start this time…"

Stopping, she noticed me. "Who is this lady, Jaken-sama? Is she hurt?"

That creature names Jaken turned around sharply and said "Stay away, Rin. We don't know is she is human yet."

I was baffled by their conversation. Starting a fire? Catching a fish? Human?

"What else can I be except a human!" I snorted. Was he implying that I looked deformed of any sort?

The girl blatantly ignored the green chicken head and hopped over to my side, taking my hand. "Come with me, I have a few more fish left by the riverside pretty lady."

"Thank you. Rin is that right?" I took her hand and walked through the short bushes into a clearing near a river.

She nodded and yanked my hand, telling me to go a bit faster.

I felt a bit lightheaded, but otherwise not too bad.

_Obviously not how a person who just got hit by a car should feel like…_

Rin sat down by the fire and pulled a fish stick out of the dirt. "Here you go, they're really tasty, though I preferred the smoked ones Jaken-sama can make."

Her brown eyes were friendly and though her clothes were a bit scuffed up, she looked quite harmless.

I took her fish stick and took a bite, I was feeling a bit hungry now that I have this in my hand…

"Rin, I told you to stay away from this strange woman! How do you even know whether she is nice or not!" The green thing jumped up and down behind us, screeching about how dangerous it was to be in touch with a stranger.

Rin rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh Jaken-sama you can see she's a very nice lady!"

I kept on chewing on the fish, but my mind was already somewhere else.

_Where the hell am I?_


	2. My name is Artemis

So sorry for the typos in the previous chapter :/ 

I wont make that mistake again **pinky promise**

**Pleaseeee leave reviews:D!**

**-Pen name for you**

My name is Artemis

"Artemis, do you want the last stick?" Rin asked, pulling the stick out of the soil. The air smelled like burn wood and charred meat, but the fish that Rin cooked was absolutely delicious.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm not really into fish…" It has always been this way, I hated eating cooked fish or any cooked seafood in particular.

Jaken the chicken blabbed on next to us, speculating the reason behind my sudden appearance and my 'hidden agenda', paying no heed to my reactions he went on even until the sun went down.

"Jaken-sama, you're so talkative sometimes…"Rin frowned and took a large bite out of the last fish.

"Ehhh? You spiteful ningen child! If you hadn't wandered off that time and I had to go fetch you and—"

I couldn't take it any more, so I got up and pat the dirt off my skirt.

"I'll be leaving now, Rin. Take care, ok?" I stood up straight and prepared to leave.

"Just where do you think you are going you odd creature!" Jaken waved his large staff in the air. "You're finally revealing your true form! What's your hidden agenda!"

I rolled my eyes again. "I have no hidden agenda, I just need to go home now."

Rin got up quickly and held on to my hand, "It's not safe here you know, you should probably stay with us, Sesshomaru-sama is strong and kind. I'm sure he'll be able to ward off the demons."

_More talk about these demons… I suppose I wouldn't be able to go off alone without being torn to shreds in this strange place._

"Well, I'm not too sure about this Sesshomaru wanting me to be here…" I said hesitantly.

"It's ok, Sesshomaru-sama will be happy to help you!" Rin smiled and reassured me.

Jaken kept quieted and had this odd look on his face.

Suddenly a loud roar rang through the skies, followed by a loud thud. A two-headed beast of some sort landed right in front of the fire, putting it out. The creature was saddled, and had restraints on its mouth. (or beak?) Its claws dug into the dirt as it landed, it had this musky scent that clung to its mud green scales.

Rin ran up to it and patted its neck. "Hello A-un, welcome back. How was hunting?"

The beast twisting its head and snuggled Rin affectionately, as if to say it missed Rin.

"This is Artemis, she's staying with us for now since she cant go home on her own. Artemis this is A-un, he's very friendly." Rin introduced me to this A-un and encouraged me to pat him.

I walked up to A-un and slowly stroked its neck. Afterall, it was a once in a lifetime experience where you get up close and personal with a scaley two-headed mythical-looking creature right?

A-un let out a long sigh as I touched its scaley neck, the touch was oddly familiar, almost as if I have touched it before.

Jaken stayed quiet for the rest of the night, watching me closely as we all prepared to sleep.

I didn't know how I managed to drift off to sleep on the hard ground, but perhaps I was too tired from all this demon business. Slowly darkness took me again, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

_How am I going to go home?_

It was that dream again, the one where I was falling into the darkness…

This time there was something different about the dream, I saw a pair of eyes the color of butterscotch.

They peered into my soul, they saw my fear…

I jolted up right, the smell of the burnt out wood drifted around me. Rin was asleep next to A-un and Jaken was snoozing by the tree.

_The dream again…_

I got up and felt the chilliness in the air, I was still in my uniform and it was terribly ripped. Sucking in the cold night air I tried to calm myself down.

Every time I had that dream, I woke up shaking in fear. The thing is I never know what I am running from or why I am so afraid.

Looking up at the night sky I heaved a sigh. Where am I?

The moon was full tonight and was shining brightly, as if to answer my question. The moon rays felt warm against my skin, somehow soothing me and pushing away my fear.

I knew I couldn't sleep again anyways so I walked along the riverbank.

I don't know for how long I was up, but then I looked up to see the pair of eyes in my dream.

Scorching and burning with fury, were the eyes of a beautiful man with silver hair wafting behind him in the cool night air. His face was pale and there was a purple moon crescent on his forehead, but what strike me the most were those magenta stripes. He glared at me with such ferocity, as if I did something that he didn't like.

He took one leap and he was right across the riverbank in front of me. I could smell a musky scent; it was pleasant, like sandalwood.

"Who are you?" he asked, barely keeping his rage a secret.

_Why is he so angry?_

"You smell nothing like a human, yet you are no demon. You smell sickening to me, _half-demon_." His nostrils flared as he spoke with such contempt, his pupils dilated and were fixed on me clearly spoke of how much he hated me.

"I'm Artemis, and I don't know who you are or why you're so sure that I'm something I'm _NOT,_ but I'll be leaving right this instance so you needn't worry about my presence." I said defiantly, needless to say I was offended. I know I haven't been able to get a decent shower or have time to even clean myself up, but there was no way I was smelling sickening to anyone. I didn't even know what he was talking about.

_Half-demon? Seriously, there is something really wrong about this place. I really don't like it, but what can I do? I have no clue how to get back to where I'm from!_

Acting like any sane frustrated person, I walked away from that man. Yes he is absolutely stunning, but that is no reason for me to stay since he's made it clear I'm not welcome.

"You dare to leave without this Sesshomaru's permission?"

There was just something deadly about the way he said it that made me turn around.

Then I saw the crazy thing happen, his face became a leer and it was elongated into the shape of a snout. His eyes turned blood red and his face was that of a dog. Even though the sight of such a monstrous change in a person would have sent your average 16-year-old girl running away, I stood there transfixed.

"_You are my prey tonight."_


End file.
